Its Now or Never
by AlexJoyce3
Summary: Prince Harry James Potter has been secretly dating his Best Friend Hermione Jane Granger what will happen when their relationship gets out and they are forced to get married or split  Warning: OCC/ SMUT/and cruel humor
1. Harrys Back, Breaking the News

_**Okay so i have changed my Italian because i had just found out my Italian was wrong so props to Frida'87 for correcting me!**_

_**Also a Thanks to Therealhermionegranger98 for beta reading this story!**_

"_Benveuiti a tutti in Inghilterra!"_'Everyone, welcome to England!' Said Hermione in Italian, jumping out of the Wizarding tour bus.

"_A casa del nostro principe ed eroe Harry James Potter, che ha sconfitto voi-sapete-chit, meglio conosciuto ai tempi in cui era sudente come Tom Riddle Marvolo!"_ 'Home of our hero, Prince Harry James Potter, who defeated You-Know-Who, or as he was known in his schooling days, Tom Marvolo Riddle!' Hermione continued, with her childhood friend Ginny following behind.

"_Comme fa ad essere__così brava a parlare Italiano?"_ 'How are you so good at speaking Italian?' A tourist said, curious as to how she was speaking so fluently.

"_Mia madre è per metà Italiana così mi ha insegnato."_'My mom is half Italian, so she taught me.' Hermione said, smiling at the thought of her mother.

INON-INON-INON-INON-INON-INON

_He's here_, whispered among the castle walls, and as the car rolled into the entrance of the castle gates, Harry had opened the car door, smelling the familiar air that he had left four months ago for military training.

"Hey, Sirius." Harry said, hugging his godfather

"Hey, pup, how was training?" He said with a curious look plastered on his face.

"Great, I got one hell of a workout." He said with a reluctant smile. "Where's Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked, surprised not to see his two best friends,

"Well, while you were gone, Ron, Ginny and Hermione got jobs as tour guides.

"Why would they do that?"

"Hermione said that her mom was nagging her to spruce up her Italian, Ginny didn't want to stay at with Ron and only Ron for an hour, and Ron, on the other hand, was forced to look after his sister, thanks to the great Lady Molly Weasley." Sirius said, walking beside Harry, who was thanking everyone they passed who were welcoming him back.

"Oh well, okay." Harry said, disappointed that his friends weren't there.

"Harry, they will be here soon. Just two more hours, and after that you can frolic around the garden with your lovely Hermione while dancing into the sunset." Sirius implied with his grin turning into a smirk.

"Okay, Sirius, first – I don't frolic, second – don't talk about my love life in public, because, as you know, it is still a secret, and third – stop teasing or else!" Harry said, threatening him, but that was failing horribly dur to the blush etched on his face.

"Aww, he's lovestruck!" Sirius said, laughing, but knowing what was going to happen next as he started running for his life.

"I'm going to get you!" Harry screamed, running after him.

INON-INON-INON-INON-INON-INON

"_Spero che tu divertiti e grazie!"_'I hope you enjoyed, and thank you!' Ginny said, finally ending the tour.

In the locker rooms, Hermione got ready fast, hoping she wouldn't be late.

"Come on, Ginny! Faster!" Hermione said impatiently.

"Okay, I am getting changed as fast as I can, because unlike you, my boyfriend is non-existent!" Ginny said, annoyed, but thinking of clever plants to tease Hermione with this moment.

After two minutes of waiting, agonizing on how long this would take, Hermione apparated with Ginny to the Gryffindor Palace, knowing that Ron had already apparated there.

INON-INON-INON-INON-INON

Reaching the apparition point, Hermione ran towards the castle openings.

"Welcome, Lady Hermione." The two guards at the front of the castle said, before opening the doors.

"Thank you, guys!" She said, hugging both guards.

Running towards the prince's chambers, she started knocking furiously on the door, before it opened to reveal a half-naked Harry, only wearing a towel to cover his midsection.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed before hugging him.

"I missed you." She whispered into the nape of his neck.

"I missed you, too." He said, before leaning away to close the door, before kissing her.

"What are you doing – frolicking around half-naked?" She said, after pulling away from the kiss.

"Okay, first of all, as I said to Sirius, I DO NOT frolic, and second of all, I just took a bath, as you can tell from my wet hair you had your hands through just a minute ago." Harry said, staring at her blushing face. "And I also remember that you have seen more than this and I have seen a LOT more than what is covering you right now." Harry continued, smirking and staring.

Hermione scoffed, walking off deeper into the chamber, still feeling the stare of Harry recording her every move.

"Could you stop!" Hermione said before looking straight into his eyes.

"Naw, I think I will just stare at you all day!" He said, walking forward.

"Hmmph." Was Hermione's last word before a turned-on Harry crashed his body against hers and started to kiss her fiercely.

INON-INON-INON-INON-INON

"Harry!" Hermione screamed, reaching her climax. "Oh, yes! Yes!" She screamed enthusiastically.

"Hermione!" Harry screamed, just seconds after Hermione collapsed on his body. Hermione could feel her insides coated with hot, gooey semen.

After fifteen minutes, Harry rolled off her.

"Are you okay, 'Mione?" Harry asked.

Hermione rolled over.

"I am perfect, Harry." She said, before lightly pecking his lips, too tired to get into a full out make out.

"Why are you so tired?" Harry asked with a smirk plastered on his face,

Hermione then looked straight into his eyes and spoke. "Because you endurance lasts longer than most men, not that I would know, and you gave me five orgasms in one day! That is basically a new record!" Hermione said, slowly closing her eyes.

And with that, Harry's smirk turned into a small smile. Pulling up the covers, and pulling Hermione close, they slept.

INON-INON-INON-INON-INON

Hermione groaned once she heard the alarm clock. She raised up form her pillow to see her surroundings to be different. _Where am I,_she thought to herself, until she felt a pair of hands, that there familiar to say the least, grip her waist tighter.

Then, it all came back to her.

"Good morning." The figure said behind her.

"Good mornin'." She said back, turning around to face him. "What time is it?" She continued, looking groggy.

"It's six o'clock in the morning, Hermione." Harry said, turning off the alarm clock.

"Oh my gosh! I stayed here all night?" Hermione said, shocked, before running out of bed.

And then she noticed that she wasn't wearing anything. A blush appeared on her face.

A whistle was heard from behind her. "You know that you do look very sexy, 'Mione." Harry said.

With that, Hermione walked around the room, grabbing her clothes that were scattered across the floor.

"Y'know, you can just summon them." The-Boy-Who-Lived drawled slightly.

"I find this method better, 'cause it turns you on more, and I know that for a fact." Were her last words, before disappearing into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione reappeared from the bathroom to hear Harry speaking to Sirius in the common room located in his chamber.

Hermione panicked, activated a Portkey, and left a note for Harry.

INON-INON-INON-INON-INON

Hermione had Portkey'ed back to her flat, in Muggle London. She knew that she had to be quiet, because Ginny might still be sleeping. _If I woke Ginny up,_Hermione thought ruefully, _my parents, who are next door, would probably wake up from all of the screeching._

_Oh, damn,_Hermione thought, _if Ginny sees me in my clothes from yesterday, she will make all of the wrong assumptions._Hermione ran to her room, but not before she had heard a muffled screech, and started to have a shower and get changed.

Ginny had evidently fallen asleep again, but an hour later, she started screaming. "HERMIONE!" Ginny yelled in her best Molly Weasley impression.

"I'M COMING – STOP FUSSING!" Hermione yelled back. Hermione ran downstairs to see three soldiers – Harry, Sirius and another that she didn't know. "What are they doing here?" Hermione whispered to Ginny.

"Just listen." Ginny said.

"Lady Hermione, Lady Ginny." Said Harry, using his best professional tone and attitude.

"Prince Harry." Both girls said in unison before bowing deeply.

"Can Lady Hermione and I please be alone for a while?" Harry asked, but everyone could see the underlying order.

So, Ginny led everyone to the dining room. "You know, you're really cute. What's your name?" Ginny said, teasing the unknown soldier.

Meanwhile, after Harry and Hermione kissed, she asked him a question – "What do you need to talk to me about, Harry?"

"Well, Hermione … our relationship came out and … um …" Harry was clearly nervous.

"And what, Harry? Wait, everyone knows about our relationship!" Hermione said, getting an ominous feeling.

"I think you should sit down, love." Harry said, scared to see Hermione's wrath.

Hermione sat down, shaking badly. "Well?" She said.

"The person who found about us also found a law that decrees that we have to get married." He said before running to the back of the chair.

INON-INON-INON-INON-INON

DONE okay so that is the end of the 1st chapter i hoped you liked it!


	2. Reactions, Grocery Shopping,The siblings

_**Hello to my viewers okay so I am going to add more characters which will be Rosella Lillian Potter and Aaron Ian Potter, Harry's younger siblings, Ciara and Adam Granger, Hermione's parents, Danielle Granger, Hermione's Aunt, and Leah Granger, Hermione's Cousin.**_

_**In my story Harry's parents died when he was 5, because of death eater ambush but harry still killed Voldemort because of the prophecy, with Rosella Just being born and Aaron was 1 years old. When Lilly and James died the 3 potters when to be raised by Sirius. Who will be King until Harry gets married.**_

_**Harry Hermione and Ron are 22 yrs old, Ginny is 21 yrs old, Aaron is 18 yrs old, and Rosella is 17 yrs old, Leah is 20 yrs old, Danielle and Ciara 45 yrs old, Adam is 46 yrs old.**_

"Oh okay" Hermione said calmly leaning against the chair.

"Wait you are?" Harry said coming out from the back of the chair.

This in the end was a bad idea.

"OF COURSE IM NOT OKAY, WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK!" Hermione said grabbing onto Harry's collar.

"okay, okay, Mione' I-I get it y-you can like l-let g-go now." He said stuttering trying to get out of her grasp.

"Why would I let go?" she said glaring at Harry.

"B-because you love m-me?" he said nervously avoiding eye contact.

She sighed letting go of collar but still stiff.

"When did you find out?" she said bracing herself for what she was going to hear.

"Well it all started…" he said.

_/Flashback/_

'_Oh man this is bad this is totally bad' Sirius thought nervously._

_Knocking on the prince's chamber door lightly scared to bother him._

_**INON**_

_Once Hermione shut the door to the bathroom Harry stood up gathering up the towel he had left on the floor. With that he heard a knock on his door, and the knock was so faint it was so hard to hear. Going to his closet to grab a pair of boxers and his robe he changed then walked down his stairs that led to the common room. Opening the door he saw Sirius looking down at the ground nervously._

'_This is not good' harry thought._

"_Hello Sirius, what brings you here?" he said finding his voice._

_Then Sirius looked up at him with a look of frustration and sorrow._

"_What happened?" harry asked in a whisper._

"_Someone knows." Sirius said._

"_Who?" Harry said in a stiff voice._

"_He just left a note." Sirius whispered._

**INON**

"So that's what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah that is all" Harry said flatly.

"No clues or evidence?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Nope, the order is still inspecting the note." Harry said looking up at her from his chair.

"Oh well…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean"

"You know you were right fate seems to hate you." Hermione said sitting down on the floor.

"I know." Harry said groaning earning a giggle from Hermione.

"So I guess if this is going to happen then that means I'm going to need a ring." Hermione said looking at Harry.

Harry's eyes shot opened his face moving to face Hermione's face

"Is the cheesy stuff over yet?" Ginny yelled from the other room ruining the moment.

"Meet me tonight my floo network will be opened." Harry whispered hoping nobody heard except Hermione.

Hermione and Harry stood up, Hermione glaring at Ginny's display of annoyance and Harry grinning from ear to ear.

"Well are you done?" Ginny asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Yeah Ginny were done." Hermione said sarcastically.

"I think it would be a good time to go." Sirius said breaking the tension between the 2 girls.

As both guards passed by Ginny, Ginny pulled one of them back and slipped her number in his breast pocket.

"Call me." She whispered into his ear and when backing away from him she winked making the Guard blush.

_**INON**_

"Ginny, were did you put the peanut butter!" Hermione yelled from the kitchen obviously trying to make a PB&J sandwich.

"We ran out!" she yelled back from the living room.

Hermione groaned, wondering how the heck she still shared a flat with Ginny Weasley. So, grabbing her purse from the counter she walked towards the fireplace.

"You coming?" she asked Ginny.

"Yeah, sure" she replied grabbing her wand and stuffing it in her back pocket.

_**INON**_

"Can I have your autograph?" a fan asked Ginny.

Ginny replied with a sure signing the little girl's notebook.

"Thank You!" the little girl exclaimed running towards her mother.

"It seems like a Ginny Weasley had a fan." Hermione said while putting some carrots into a bag then placing it into the cart, while moving forward.

"Well duh!" Ginny replied moving the cart forward.

Hermione just smiled at Ginny while walking forward to the canned food area.

"You for not being a Muggle grocery store this place looks like one so much." Ginny added.

"I know." Hermione stated.

Finally reaching the canned food area she picked up some peanut butter, salsa, and custard.

"Why did you get salsa and custard?" Ginny asked curious.

"Salsa because I love salsa and tortilla chips and custard because I will be going to my parents on Saturday and I want to bring a dessert that is why I am making custard cups."

"Can you make some for the Weasley Sunday dinner?"

"Sure."

_**INON**_

"What's next?" Aaron asked his brother.

"Well after we are done we have to go to St. Mungo's for the opening of the new orphanage and then after that we need to go to 3 engagements in Australia." Harry said.

"You know I am getting really annoyed of this I can't wait till I'm back at Hogwarts." Aaron said sighing.

"Be thankful while you're still there cause once you're out of there you have to go to military school." Harry said with a weary grin.

"How many weeks are training?" Aaron said weakly.

"12 weeks. So savor the days of your school days brother just savor them." He said.

'What about little sis." He asked.

"12 weeks to but she won't have it as bad because she is not going to control the army." Harry said in his brotherly voice.

"Harry! Aaron!" Rosella yelled from across the courtyard.

"What!" Aaron yelled back.

"Come over here!" Rosella yelled back.

Aaron and Harry jogged across the courtyard to find Rosella staring at a dragon's egg.

"What the heck is a dragon's egg doing in the courtyard?" Aaron said in an accusing voice looking at Rosella.

"Don't you dare blame me for this I didn't find it, it was just here!"

"Well sorry if I blamed you because oh you didn't bring home the hippogriff and you didn't bring those stupid pixies and you didn't bring home..."

"Enough!" Harry said in a stern voice that anyone would cringe to if they heard.

"Rosella pick up the egg gently and bring it to Hagrid's hut he will know what to do and Aaron, go with her I see that you two need a little more bonding time that I thought." Harry said in a voice that left no one to question.

Aaron groaned knowing he had lost the battle again.

"If you weren't loads more powerful than me I would kick your arse." Aaron mumbled before disappearing with his sister to Hagrid's hut.

"This totally blows of our schedule. " Harry groaned heading back towards the castle walls.

_**INON**_

Hermione checked her alarm clock it was 11 at night. Grabbing some floo powder she stepped into her fireplace and instantly disappeared after saying the location she was going to. Stepping out of the fireplace into the Harry's Chamber she started walking up the stairs to his room. When finally reaching his room she opened it to feel a rush of cold air pass before her.

"Harry?" she whispered softly walking deeper into the room.

When walking deeper into the room she found Harry leaning against the railing of his balcony thinking.

Hermione smiled and walked towards Harry. When reaching him she placed her hand on his shoulder making him turn around.

"Hey Mione'." Harry said letting the wind move his bangs.

Hermione then kissed his cheek, pulling him into his room, closing the French doors of his balcony then letting his curtains fall over the doors.

"You're so beautiful" harry stated making Hermione blush.

"So what did you want me here for?" Hermione said sitting at the foot of his bed.

"Well first of all I wanted to give you this." Harry stated pulling out his pocket his mothers ring and placing it on her ring finger.

Hermione smiled with teary eyes before giving him a kiss on the lips.

_**INON**_

"Hermione are you still awake?" Harry asked.

_Silence_

Harry smiled pulling the blanket up and then wrapping his arm around her torso.

"How did I ever get so lucky" Harry whispered before drifting to sleep.

_**INON**_

_Done! Hoped you liked it!_


	3. Breaking the News to Ginny

_**BTW THE Draco and Narcissa ARE GOOD!**_

"Hermione?" Ginny said opening the bedroom door.

"HERMIONE?" Ginny panicked flipping over the covers.

Ginny yelled apparating automatically to Ron's flat.

"Ron!" Ginny yelled running and opened there doors swiftly

Ron groaned into his pillow pulling the covers up.

"What do you want?" Ron said screaming into his pillow.

"Hermione's missing!"

Ron just started laughed into his pillow.

"What are you laughing about moron, your best friend is missing?" Ginny yelled. (hehehe harry potter reference)

"Did you floo or call the palace?" Ron said standing up.

Ginny froze then ran towards the floo with Ron following behind.

"Gryffindor Palace!" Ginny said firmly finally disappearing with Ron.

_**INON**_

"Harry James Potter, Where are you?" Ginny yelled walking into the heirs chambers.

_**INON**_

"Did you hear anything?" Hermione asked still reading her book.

Harry just groaned pulling her towards him.

_**INON**_

"Where are you?" Ginny said storming up the stairs.

"Ginny get back down here!" Ron yelled in unison.

_**INON**_

"Was that Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Harry just stayed quiet rolling onto his back.

Suddenly the door opened with a _**BANG! **_And there at the opening stood Ginny Weasley.

Falling to her knees Ginny looked up at the couple who were now wide eyed.

"Ginny, oh my, are you okay?" Ron said from behind her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She stated standing up.

"What the heck happened?" Harry said looking at Ginny and Ron.

"She was just worried because Hermione wasn't at the flat." Ron said closing the door finally making his presence known.

'Well I need to go to the bathroom." Hermione stated walking towards the bathroom.

"To do what?" Ginny said suspiciously.

"Go to the loo." Where her last words before she shut the door behind her.

"Did anybody but me see the giant rock on her finger?" Ron said sitting on Harry's bed.

"Wait rock?" Ginny said running towards the bathroom.

"Open up!" Ginny yelled.

"Later I am taking a bloody piss!" Hermione yelled.

"Did she just cuss?" Ginny said look at the boys.

"I wouldn't say that piss is a bad word but I would count bloody as a cuss word." Harry said nonchalantly.

Then all the sudden the doors bursted opened, to reveal 4 palace guards.

"Put your hands up!" one of them said pointing his wand at Ron, and another at Ginny.

"Umm ha ha ha we were just stopping by you know me and Ha- I mean Prince Harry are friends like best buds." Ron replied nervously.

"Address your name, occupation and why you are here." He said.

"It's okay he is clear." The Blonde haired commander said from behind.

Ginny whistled checking out the blonde.

"Hey hot stuff." Ginny said winking.

"Ginny you're a lady don't speak like that!" Ron said.

"It's the 20 first century Ron put a sock in it!"

"So you have an interest in my cousin." Harry said looking at the bleach blonde commander and the Red head.

"Oh he's your cousin?" Ginny said looking at him.

"Wow your blood line is filled with good looking blokes." Ginny said.

"Draco this is Ginny and Ginny this is Draco." He said.

"Draco as in Draco Malfoy?"

"No Ginny IT'S Captain Salamander. Of course is Draco Bloody Malfoy!"

"And that's also the guard that you flirted with when I was at your flat." Harry added.

Ginny just looked at him to see him smirking.

Then the bathroom door opened.

"Okay so what did you want me for?" Hermione said in Ginny's direction.

Ginny then broke eye contact with the blonde.

_**AN: okay so if any of you guys are confused with were the people are standing then yeahhh. Harry is still laying down under the covers Ron is on the opposite side of the bed but he is sitting, Ginny is standing up a few feet away from Ron Draco is the only military person left in the room and he is next to the door, while Hermione is next to the bathroom door which is next to the balcony.**_

"Where's the rock." Ginny said staring at Hermione.

"What rock?" Hermione said innocently rocking back and forth on her heal.

Ginny then stood up and grabbed her left hand pointing at the engagement ring.

"Oh you were talking about that?" Hermione said acting like a dumb person totally opposite to her usual bossy know it all attitude which everyone who knew her loved.

"Well duh!" Ginny said practically screaming.

"Oh… Harry gave it to me." She said pulling her hand away from Ginny and started walking to the foot of Harry's bed to sit down.

"Well why didn't you tell me he proposed?" She yelled with her Weasley temper.

"Ginny could you lower down the voice it's kind of agitating." Ron said rubbing his ears.

Ginny just glared.

"He only proposed to me yesterday!" Hermione said yelling back suddenly getting annoyed.

"Sorry Hermione." Ginny said rubbing her ear.

"So anyways I will be gone now." Draco said before turning around.

"Wait!"

Draco turned back around. "Yes?"

"Do you still have my number?"

"Yes I still do have your number."

"Then throw the freaking number away!" Ron screamed at Draco is brotherly side coming out.

Ginny just glared at him.

"Call me." Ginny said winking getting a wink back from Draco before he left.

"You bloody prat stay away from my Sister!" Ron yelled.

"Ron she's already 21 stop bossing her around" Hermione said annoyed.

Ron just stared at the ground.

"It's okay Ron I feel you."

"And that why he's my best mate and not you!" Ron said teasing Hermione.

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

_**INON**_

_**So that's it for that hoped you liked it!**_


	4. Breakfast, Beginning of wedding planning

_**Munch, Munch, Munch **_Could be heard from Ron's mouth.

"Would you stop eating so loudly?" Ginny exclaimed in a whisper.

"But I'm hungry." He said pouting.

"Well do you know it's disrespectful to eat with your mouth opened?" Ginny said making her point.

Ron sighed knowing he had been defeated, before eating with his mouth closed.

"Finally" Hermione said under her breath before continuing to eat her cereal.

Then finally all the royals came in including Ian, Rosella, Sirius, and Harry.

"Would you stop going ahead?" Rosella asked annoyed.

"Well why don't you move faster?" Ian said before walking quicker.

_That's it! _Rosella said in her mind before jumping on Ian's back.

"You annoyed brat I have to call my brother!" Rosella yelled.

Sirius sighed looking at them _when will they learn? _He thought.

"Outside now." Harry said sternly.

Sirius was just watching the situation.

Rosella then jumped off Ian's back before stomping back outside.

"Hahaha!" Ian said pointing at them.

"You to Ian, outside now." Harry said pointing outside.

"But I didn't-"

"Now." Sirius said stepping in.

Ian just groaned before walking back outside.

"Excuse us." Sirius smiled before walking outside closing the doors behind him.

"Please excuse them." Harry said before walking to the seat next to Hermione.

"Harry you don't need to keep the act up in front of us." Hermione said rubbing his back.

"I know but it just annoys me to no end." He said running his fingers through his hair.

"I mean they are almost as bad as you too before." He said looking at Ron and Ginny.

"Hey!" Ginny said in a teasing voice.

"Were we that bad?"Ron said out loud.

Ginny nodded before the doors opened to the 3 royals.

"Sorry, for our inappropriate attitude." Both Ian and Rosella said before sitting down.

_**AN: the seating arrangement:**_

_**Empty seat**_

_**Ron - Hermione**_

_**Ginny - Harry**_

_**Sirius - Rosella**_

_**Ian**_

"How has your day been?" Ron asked both potters, to start a conversation.

"Good if you don't count the fight." Rosella said in her elegant voice.

"Bad, I kept on hearing a knock on my door at night and when I opened the door nobody was there." Ian said.

"Wait what?" Harry said speaking up.

"Someone was knocking on my door at 4 o'clock or maybe 6 in the morning."

"That is not that early." Rosella said.

"4 o'clock is too early."

"Well, maybe because you are still in school Ian." Ginny said.

"Wait, when you are out of school, you have to wake up that early?" He said shocked.

"Also, sometimes you have to wake up even earlier." Hermione added.

"Your just joking with me, aren't you?" Ian said nervously.

"Nope, they're not joking." Harry said

_I'm not going to faint, I'm not going to faint. _Ian kept on saying inside his head.

_**INON**_

Inside the conference room laid Harry, Hermione, Sirius, and Ginny to discuss the engagement, wedding, media, and press.

"Okay, so when would you like the wedding to be?" Ginny asked.

_(BTW I thought it would be cool to make Ginny the wedding planner so yeahhh.)_

"Maybe June 13." Hermione said before looking at Harry.

"Yeah Sure I would be fine with that." He said replying.

"Okay" Ginny stated before writing in her planner.

"So what color theme do you want to go with?" She asked.

"Gryffindor" Both Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

"Okay so Red and Gold theme." Ginny said continuing to write in her planner.

"So I am guessing you have not told Hermione's parents yet that you are getting married so we will talk about the décor next time and the place." Ginny said leaning back on her chair.

"Oops." Hermione said innocently.

"Yeah" Ginny said before leaning forward.

"Okay so I guess the next time we will talk is next week so your dead line is next week to tell her parents." Ginny said pointing a finger at Harry.

"So since this is all done when we meet again I will show you a couple of designs and I will also show you some tableware for the reception." Ginny said staring at the couple.

"Okay" the couple said before standing up.

"Wait!" Sirius said still sitting.

"yes?" Harry asked.

"We will announce your marriage 2 days from now that will give the palace a good amount of time to schedule press meetings and it will give you a good amount of time to tell Hermione's parents because if I am correct, Hermione, doesn't your family every month have a get together?" Sirius said before standing up.

Hermione nodded before Harry, Ginny, and Herself walked out of the room leaving Sirius to get ready for another conference.

"So Hermione you're still going to make those custard cups?" Ginny asked, walking backwards.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Hermione asked.

"Well you said you would make some for the Weasley Sunday Dinner." Ginny said suddenly stopping.

"I know I did."

"So you're going to make some?"

"Yes, Ginny" Hermione said continuing to walk.

"Thank you so much!" Ginny squealed, before quickly hugging Hermione backwards.

"Anyways I have to go." Ginny said before walking in a different direction.

'Wait, where are you going?" Hermione asked stopping her.

"I am going on a date with very handsome solider." said Ginny, before walking away.

"Okay so since she's gone." Harry said before dragging Hermione to the gardens.

"Where are we going?" Hermione said running behind him quite curious.

"Well I only found it a week ago but." His voice faded into a silence and all that could be heard was of their feet running down the corridors, this reminded both of them of their adventures at Hogwarts.

"Okay now close your eyes." He said excited.

"Well okay." So she closed her eyes.

All the sudden she with a squeal she was carried bridal style to this secret place that was about to be unveiled.

_10 minutes later._

"Okay were here." Harry said.

Hermione opened her eyes to see…

_**MUAHAHAHA**_

_**I have left you with a cliff hanger!**_

_**So anyways the next chapter will be posted maybe 4 to 3 days from now so stay toned!**_


	5. Secret Chambers, Flower arrangements

_**Hey! I am back and to the golden lily's secret my grammer says it is correct in my document words so I am sorry if it is the wrong grammer. :/**_

Hermione gasped before turning back to see harry was just leaning against the wall.

"So I am guessing that you like." Harry said chuckling before walking forward.

"Where are we?" Hermione said looking around the room.

"Well we are in the gardens I can tell you that."

"But this is a room."

"Love, I think you should know that there are more secrets to this castle then you think."

"Oh." Hermione said before sitting on the couch.

The room was decorated like the Gryffindor common room but worked like the room of requirement.

"How did you…"

"It used to be my mum and dad's. Sirius believes that I was conceived here." Harry said chuckling before sitting next to her.

"Wait Sirius knows about this place?" Hermione asked.

"He knows about it but he doesn't know where it is located." Harry said looking at the fire.

"Well then how did you find it?"

"Well I think you know about my disappearances at the training camp." Harry stated finally looking at her.

"Dear God, don't you dare remind me of that I was scared to death." Hermione said before attempting to hit him, but before her hand connected with his shoulder Harry avoided the playful hit by grabbing her arm and pulling her to him.

Hermione gasped before harry covered her lips with his own.

_**INON**_

Once out of the sight of her2 best friends she sighed before walking out to the front of the castle before apparating to the Burrow.

"Mum! I'm Home!" She called out before setting her bag on the counter.

"I'm over here sweetie!" she called from the living room.

While walking to the living room she admired the moving pictures. Some of her and her siblings just smiling at the camera and one that always made her laugh which was the one where her dad was behind a chair with the most horrified face staring at a Mac computer that had been sent to him, of course this had only been his 1st day at the job which made it even more funny.

What finally entering the living room she saw her mum taking care of two half Delacour and half Weasley toddlers.

"Hello Ginny what are you doing here Ron told me you had a date?" Molly Weasley said before walking off to bring along Victoire (2) and Dominique (1) to the guest bedroom for their nap.

"That's at 5 Mum its only 12am." She said while following her mother.

"Oh well okay what are you doing here then?"

"I don't know- wait… crap I have to go." Ginny said racing out of the room.

"Okay but remember Family dinner!"

"I know mum!" Ginny said raising her voice before grabbing her purse and apparating to diagon alley.

'To the flower store!' Ginny said in her head walking through the doors of the floral scented shop.

"Welcome to The Floral Florists how may I help you?" The lady asked not looking up from her book.

"Well I am looking for some Calla lilies, Asters, Pink, Red, Red/White, and tuberose roses, red and yellow tulips, daisies, gloxinia, orchid, red poppy, bridal roses, and Stephanotis." Ginny said while going down on her list.

"Wow that is a lot of flowers." The teenager said still not looking up while writing all of the flowers down.

"Are you a wedding planner?" She asked.

"Yes, here is my card and I think I have been here before."

The girl looked up at the card her eyes widening before looking up.

"Oh, gosh you're Ginny Weasley!" The girl said gaping.

"Well Ginevera Molly Weasley but that is only through legal stats." Ginny said casually while staring at the girl.

"So do I have to wait for the flowers?" Ginny said smiling.

"Oh gosh I am so sorry!" The girl said jumping up from her seat before walking to the back of the shop with Ginny following behind.

_Ten minutes later_

"Okay so here are all of the flowers." The girl said bringing 4 sets of bouquets 1 of Calla lilies and Asters, another consisting of (pink, red, red/white, tuberose, and bridal) roses, one consisting of yellow tulips daisies and gloxinia, and lastly on consisting of orchids red poppy's and stephanotis.

Ginny smiled before taking all of the flowers shrinking them and putting them in a small container. Then, before leaving the floral shop she placed the right amount of cash to the young girl.

"Thank You!" Ginny said before walking through the doors finally apparating.

_**INON**_

The palace was in horror when The Prince had not been seen for 4 hours.

"Where is he?" Aaron said looking in his brother's chamber.

"I suggest we not look for him and just wait until supper or sunrise." A wise voice said from behind him.

"How, could you say that Sirius?" Aaron yelled at Sirius.

"Well I think I can predict what he is doing." Sirius said with a smirk.

"Well then what are they doing?" Aaron asked anxious.

"Well let's just say him and his beloved are rekindling their love." Ron answered from behind.

"In a secret chamber, where he was conceived." Sirius continued.

"Okay, GROSS, I really didn't need to know that." Aaron said with a shiver.

"Trust me you don't want to know I walked in on them one time." Ron said.

"Really!" Aaron and Sirius asked shocked.

"Well… No but I did hear them." Ron said walking into the room.

"Wow… I really didn't need to know that." Ginny said walking into the room.

"Where are all of you coming from?" Aaron asked.

"Well you see when a Man and a Women fall in love they get married and then have s-"Ginny said before being cut off.

"I know that!" Aaron yelled.

"To answer your question I came from my flat and Ginny came from her date." Ron stated.

"My date is not now! It is in 2 hours!" Ginny screeched.

"Well sorry I thought I heard you tell Harry and Hermione that you had a date with a certain Bleach Blonde." Ron said staring.

"I didn't say blonde now did I and by the way I was getting the flowers for the wedding."

"Oh I already know harry texted me."

"Wait you have a phone?" Ginny asked shocked.

"You know being around a muggleborn chough Hermione I know what computers are and cell phones are and oh yea TVs are! And to make it clear I live in a Muggle neighborhood." Ron stated.

"Okay okay we get it we get it!" Aaron said.

"And I think everybody know what a TV is look!" Aaron said pointing at the TV in the room.

"Yeah, we get it." Ron said mumbling.

_**INON**_

"Mione"

_Groan_

"Mione"

"Leave me alone"

Harry smiled before sitting on the couch right next to Hermione.

"It's almost time for supper."

"I don't care, I'm tired"

"We have been gone for 5 to 6 hours now I think the palace is freaking out now." Harry stated pulling the covers of her face. Opening her eyes she saw harry looking over her.

"I think Sirius would have calmed them down by now." Hermione said struggling to grab the covers from harry.

""Ah Ah I don't think so. Get up" Harry said pulling the covers but not too much to expose Hermione.

"Fine, Jerk" Hermione murmured before sitting up on the couch before bending over to grab her panties which were located at the ground.

""What did you say?" Harry asked with a smirk etched on his face.

"You have been hanging around the Slytherins to much." She said before putting her bra on.

"You know that hurt." Harry said with a pout.

"Well that is what you deserved." Hermione said before pulling her dress over her head.

"Can you help me zip this up?" Hermione asked pulling her hair to the side.

Harry smiled before standing up and zipping up the back of the dress.

"Ready to go?" Hermione asked grabbing her black cardigan.

"I have been ready for a long time love." Harry said before walking towards the stairway.

Hermione pouted before putting on her burgundy red 1 ½ inch heels.

"Let's go." Harry stated before grabbing her hand.

_**INON**_

Opening the entrance door Harry stepped out of the chamber.

"So this is where it is located" Hermione murmured to herself, and standing right in front of her was a large oak tree.

"Yup" Harry replied closing the door that was enchanted to look like tree bark.

Finally when the couple moved to 3 huge bushes that towered over them by 3 to 4 feet the bushes magically moved.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked while looking back at the bushes that were moving back into place.

"Oh my mum and dad I guess charmed it to move when I approach it because when Aaron or Rosella are before them they never move. Also they are charmed to not move when forced upon so if I am forced to show someone this chamber it is only by my will and not by someone else's." Harry explained while still walking towards the palace hand in hand with Hermione.

The bookworm just nodded.

"Oh and by the way we have to tell my parents tomorrow remember the deadline Sirius gave us." Hermione said planting a conversation.

"And tomorrow is Saturday so the Granger family get together." Harry said looking at her while still walking.

"Yup and this includes all of my aunts and uncles and my cousins to." Hermione added.

"Wow, thanks for making me feel comfortable Hermione" Harry said.

"Just giving a heads up" Hermione said squeezing his hand.

Harry smiled. "Then on Sunday Weasley family dinner" harry added.

"Yup"

Harry stopped immediately.

"Wait does any of your family know about magic?"

"no only mum and dad why do you ask?"

"Oh Nothing"

"Tell me"

"Well I was thinking that since we can't tell them we will have to use a lot of delusion charms because of course your grandparents cousins and aunties want to see you pick out a wedding dress and help plan the wedding."

"Yeah that is true."

"Also the media…"

"Gosh I forgot about them" Hermione said stiffly.

"Damn you for being a prince" Hermione mumbled.

"Even if I were not a prince a prophecy was laid down on me Hermione so either way fate hates me and now I am sucking you is so now fate hates both of us." Harry said with a teasing smile.

Hermione shrugged

"oh I know let us see your family tree."

"what why?" Harry asked.

"You have to have some sort of british royal blood because your mom was the 1st cousin of the Welish royal "Clan" who are the 3rd cousin of the Windsor family so there has to be some sort of link you have some sort of link to both sides of the royal spectrum."

"Where you that obsessed with me before we met?" Harry said teasing.

"No you spoiled prat!" Hermione said before running off.

"Hermione Jane Granger you get back here this instance!" Harry said running after obviously catching up considerably.

"I hate you trained!" Hermione said screaming while still running.

"Well sorry! But its apart of what I am love!" Harry screamed back.

"Damn Heels!" Hermione screamed while looking down.

"Well then why did you wear them?" Harry screamed back.

"Cause as I remember Voldemort isn't alive anymore!" She screamed slowing down.

Running faster that before Harry speeded up before grabbing her by the waist and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" Hermione stated hitting is back.

"Sorry love but we only have 20 minutes and the castle still looks so small." Harry said still running pretty fast.

_**INON**_

"Were here!" Harry said before setting her on the ground.

"I can see." She said before smoothing out her dress.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Harry asked looking at her.

"Of course not Harry. Why do you ask?" Hermione said smiling while looking at harry.

"Well it is just you seemed mad." Harry said kicking a rock that was at his feet.

Hermione smiled before giving him a light peck on the lips.

"Come on we have got to go supper starts in 5 minutes" Hermione said before grabbing his hand and pulling him into the castle.

Harry smiled.

_**Okay so that is it for this chapter I could not post this because of my computer then I forgot then I remembered then I avoided writing another 1,000 words so yeahhh well anyways I hope you liked it and the next one will be posted soon.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	6. The Potter History, Harry's Uncle?

Chapter 6

(Disclaimer: I do not own anything only the plot and my imagination and my self-esteem!)

"Okay so if you guys do not know I have changed the last chapter up a bit so look at that first before you read this or you with be so confused

(And if any of you guys are asking Harry's uncle is not a traditional royal. Because well I don't really like the traditional way so I made the uncle more of a business class type person…. But yeah.)

_**INON**_

Walking into the tapestry room you could see a long scroll leading up to the first royal ruler Merlin Gryffindor who had married Rachel Lane both of them had a Son named Ralph Jacques' Merlin Gyffindor who had married his best friend Christine Gunner they had a young girl named Fleur Rachel Ester Gryffindor and a young boy named Ulrik Ralph Gryffindor, Ulrik had died at the age of 22 from a fatal sickness while Fleur married her school mate Joshua Fletcher and when they married Joshua took Fleurs name in order to keep the royal name alive. Both had 1 child a little boy named Godric Gryffindor who grew up to become one of the best sorceress of them all almost reaching the heights of Merlin in magic terms, Godric then married his long time girlfriend Rowena Ravenclaw, both had had 4 children Rachel Ester Gryffindor, Jacques' Mathew Gryffindor, Christine Rosella Gryffindor, and Theodore Ulrik Gryffindor. Rachel had not wanted the throne so she passed it down onto her younger brother Jacques' or Jack He himself did not want the throne so he passed it on the Christine who in return did not want it and passed it down to Theodore. Theodore had ruled with an iron fist killing the most brutal of evil out there, and he only did that with the help of his trusty side kick his wife Leona Nikki Dash, they had 2 sons Ralph Kingsley Gryffindor and William Merlin Gryffindor. Ralph had married Valarie Potter, they had 1 son Joshua William Merlin Potter, now you may ask why it was not Gryffindor, and well you see Valarie had died in her sleep after the birth of her 1 and only son. So in order to honor Valarie Ralph had used her last name instead of his. When raising Joshua, Joshua had fallen in love with a maid working in the castle. Gosh he was smitten he fawned over her that the poor girl had to stay out of his site in order for the prince to do his royal duties. Ralph had laughed at this and always joked with is son about the young maid. So one day when Ralph was fed up with his son not taking the first step he had stepped in setting up a blind date and low and behold the young couple married only 2 years after, The young lady's name was Katrina Lance, they both had only 1 girl her name was Vanessa Rosella Potter, Vanessa had married at the age of 20 to a young handsome boy named Henry Ivan Howard, Both had had a young boy named James Potter and the rest was history.

"Harry look!" Hermione yelled.

"Your mom wasn't the cousin but the sister!"

Harry had looked at the scroll to see what Hermione was pointing at low and behold his grandmother's name next to Flynn Welsh which led down to a John Welsh and Lily Evans.

"Why is my mom's name not Lily Welsh?" harry asked confused.

"I don't know we will have to ask this John Welsh." Hermione said writing down the address located below his name.

"What about the Granger family dinner?" Harry asked.

"That is not until 7 pm its only 7 am harry."

"Oh okay" Harry said.

_**INON**_

"Were here" Hermione said looking at the Manor.

"Do you think he is still in residence?" Harry asked.

"The tapestry said so." Hermione said ringing the door bell.

"State your name occupation and why you are here." The voice said through the speaker.

"My name is Harry James Potter, Police, to speak to John Welsh."

"My name is Hermione Jane Granger, Doctor, to speak to John Welsh."

"You may enter" The voice said before the ancient gates opened.

"this place looks like it is under a delusion charm." Harry said before stepping onto the land.

"I know"

Once they reached the door they saw guard open the door.

"Please come in." The guard said before opening the door all the way.

Once inside a maid about the age of Hermione led them to the office.

"Prince John will be with you shortly." The maid said shooting a wink before closing the door behind her.

Hermione growled slumping in her seat. Harry smiled at the act of jealousy before grabbing her hand.

"Love there is nothing to be jealous about you know I love you and will never leave you." Harry said.

"I know but everywhere we go girls look at you with these seductive winks and looks, of they know you are a prince or not!" Hermione quietly exclaimed.

"I thought you would be used to it by now." Harry said moving closer.

"I am it's just sometimes It irks me. Also even if they know I am there they still do it!"

"Of course they do it because they think that they are so much better than you but little do they know you have everything I need and all that I could ever want." Harry said smiling.

Hermione smiled back before giving him a light peck on the lips.

"You know me to well" Hermione whispered before laying her head on his shoulder lightly breathing on his neck.

"Well we have been best friends ever since we were eleven." Harry said smiled remembering the bushy brown haired bookworm that opened the sliding door.

"Yeah a little girl who couldn't even fix her hair."

"Yeah but that little girl turned into the most beautiful Women the world has ever seen inside and out." Harry said.

Hermione lifted her head of his shoulder before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you Harry" Hermione said smiling.

"I love you to Hermione." Harry said before kissing her.

About 10 seconds later they pulled away with the biggest smiles on their faces.

_**INON**_

10 minutes later the door opened to reveal a middle aged man named John Welsh.

"Well hello to you what do you need me for?" John Welsh joked before sitting down in his chair.

"Well Prince John we were wondering if you know a Lily Evans?"

John's eyes widened before speaking.

"Yes I did she was my sister why do you ask?"

"Well I am her son." Harry spoke up.

"Harry, I haven't seen you ever since you were a small lad!" John said with a smile.

Harry smiled before speaking

"Well we wanted to ask you why her last name was not Welsh."

"Oh well that is easy we where only step-sibling same mother different fathers you see her father abandoned her when she was just born and when she was 3 months old my father had found her and our mother fell in love got married then had me we were very close." John said smiling at the memories.

"So you my step uncle" Harry reasoned.

"Yes but just call me john" John said smiling.

"Did you know my mom was well magical?"

"Yes I did, but could only communicate with her through owl most of the time."

"Did you guys meet before she well died?"

"Yes we did only a week before she died she was very humble the last time I saw her."

"Well back to the point other that I am happy that I have an uncle you see we are engaged." Harry said looking at Hermione.

"And because I am a royal in the wizarding world as you know and the press from my world will be following me around everywhere and well Hermione's solution was for me to feed on you shall we say fame." Harry said sheepishly.

"Oh well okay but how do we get you out to the Muggle public?"

"Well you see John we were thinking of not telling all the public and just telling my family because after the engagement has been announced to my family Harry's godfather has planned to tell the Wizarding world about our engagement at that time that is when the press will start to come for us and it will be kind of like a cover up so my family will never find out about the wizarding world." Hermione explained.

"Well then okay but you will need proof so here's the plan…"

_**INON**_

_Okay so sorry i havent been posting :( but it s because i have started a blog for beauty so yeah well anyways id you like music and or beauty here is my Blog:_

_MicahFlorence . blogspot . com (minus the spaces)_

_next chapter meeting the Granger family_


	7. Granger Family Reunion, Meet the In laws

_**Okay so background information Danielle is married to Leo Granger who is Adams (Hermione's Dad) Brother so Danielle and Ciara are sister and married Leo and Adam Also I will be changing the format a bit and will be making a Granger Family Reunion instead of them just visiting the granger house **_

_**INON**_

Walking into the large ballroom, Hermione Jane Granger saw a mob of people ranging from babies to grandparents.

"Hermione!" Ciara Cried a few feet away before walking towards Hermione.

"Hello Mum" Hermione said while hugging Ciara.

"Where is Harry?" Her Mom asked her before pulling away but keeping her at arms length.

"Oh he is coming soon but he needed to pick his uncle up." Hermione said.

"Wait why is his uncle coming not that I I'm against him coming but well I was wondering why his uncle would come?" Ciara questioned.

"He want to meet is nephew's girlfriend." She said suppressing a laugh.

"Ciara, Hermione!" A feminine voice said.

Both girls recognized that voice and suddenly stiffened, turning around they met the eyes of Danielle Granger.

"Hello Hermione Ciara how has it been?" Danielle said in a sweetly sickening voice.

"Hello Aunt Danielle I have been doing great." Hermione said with a fake smile.

"Are you sure? I mean you have no job are you sure you are not bankrupt or are you living with your parents?"

Danielle said with a sudden evil twinkle in her eye with a smirk.

"Just because my daughter isn't majoring in dentistry doesn't mean she is homeless." Ciara said glaring back at her.

"well then what does she have? No friends, no brain, no beauty." Danielle said smirking.

That just blew Ciara's top off, she was so pissed off that her face was the same color as the Weasley hair.

"My girlfriend does have brains friends and she is beautiful." A masculine voice said from behind the three of them.

All three turned around and all three had different expressions on their faces. Danielle was shocked that her younger sister's daughter had gotten such a good looking man to be her boyfriend. Ciara had a look of surprise but that changed into a look of pride because this boy _no _Man that was like her son had stood up for her daughter.

And lastly Hermione who had a look of happiness and love etched into her once angered sad and discouraged face.

"Hermione is the smartest bravest gorgeous and social person I have ever known so don't you dare say or think anything different." Harry said in his 'voice' that made everyone who was in tune to his voice cringe.

"Harry" Hermione said before approaching the tall man and hugging him.

"Hello love" He whispered into her ear before giving her a light peck on the lips.

"So where is your uncle?" Hermione asked loud enough so Danielle could hear.

"He had to bring his kids don't know why maybe he wanted to show them off." Harry said whispering the last part.

"Oh well okay lets go help him." Hermione said before telling his mother and Aunt they were leaving. After they had left Danielle had spoken up.

"Your daughter is not suited for that handsome young man." Danielle said trying to restore her pride.

"She certainly is they have known each other since they were 11 and had a 6 to 7 year friendship before admitting there feeling to each other. I can promise you this you spoiled daughter will not stand a chance against my daughter." Ciara said before walking away satisfied with what she said.

_**INON**_

"Harry Hermione" John called from the limo.

"Hello Jonathan" Hermione said before pulling him into a hug.

"Hello Hermione how has your day been?" He asked.

"Eehh" she said tilting her head to the side.

John smiled before he greeted Harry finally introducing them to his wife and kids.

"Harry, Hermione, meet my wife Laura Welsh nee Travis and my kids Joshua Liam Welsh and Catherine Daisy Welsh." John said.

"Hello Harry Hermione welcome to the family." Laura said pulling both of them into a hug.

"Sorry I'm a hugger." Laura said pulling away.

"It's okay we know another hugger you guys would love each other." Harry said remembering Molly.

"Hello Princess Catherine" Hermione said bending her knees so that they would be the same height. Catherine giggled before replying.

"Hello Lady Hermione" Catherine said before doing a curtsy.

Hermione smiled at the 9 year old before turning around to meet her twin.

"Hello Joshua or shall I say Prince Joshua." She said.

"I'm okay with Josh but yeah I'm fine with that" He said before winking of course he was joking.

"Hey she's mine." Harry said butting into the conversation.

Josh blushed while everyone else laughed.

_**FLASH**_

Harry groaned inwardly.

"I think it's time to go inside don't you think." Laura said.

Everyone nodded before entering the doors to the ballroom.

_**INON**_

When finally walking into the Ballroom surprisingly no one turned around to look at them.

"Mum Dad!" Hermione said calling over her parents.

"Hello sweetheart." Adam said before setting a kiss on Hermione's forehead.

"Hello dad" Hermione replied.

"Anyways Mum Dad here is Harry's Uncle Aunt and cousins."Hermione said before stepping to the side to expose John Laura Joshua and Catherine.

"Mum Dad meet John Laura Joshua and Catherine and John Laura Joshua and Catherine meet my mom and dad Ciara and Adam." Hermione said taking a step back so both families could meet properly.

"Hello it's nice to meet Harry's relatives we have only meet his siblings but it is nice to meet his uncle." Ciara said pulling John and Laura into one big hug.

"Well it's nice to know that I am not the only hugger." Laura said pulling away from the hug.

"I think I will just go for a hand shake." Adam said sticking out his hand.

"I like you already." John said meeting his hand shake.

"Sorry about my husband he just loves the business format, totally an opposites attract movement that happened with both of us." Laura said rolling her eyes.

_**INON**_

"Anyways Welcome to the Granger Family Reunion!" Hermione's Grandfather Caleb said.

"Today we will be doing a series of games starting off with Singing anybody who wants step up!"

"Leah go sing!" Danielle said pushing her towards the stage.

"Sure" Leah said eyeing harry on the other side of the table.

Hermione glared at Leah before getting up. "I'll go to." She said still glaring.

Leah looked at Hermione then at Harry and back again. "Okay, Just know I am going to beat you." Leah said smirking.

Hermione growled before looking walking up to the stage.

"What was that?" Harry asked looking at Ciara and Adam.

"Well it seems like Hermione is going to show off for once, jealousy has taken over." Ciara said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"She and Leah have always had a very competitive attitude towards each other and when she saw Leah staring at you something just set her off." Adam chimed in.

"Doesn't seem like she would be that type of person when I 1st meet her." John said.

"Well Hermione is a person who tries very hard to keep her jealousy and bay but there is something about Harry and girls staring at him that sends her into a jealous/ competitive attitude." Adam said.

"Okay so let's meet our contestants Hermione Leah and Kayla"

"So let's start with Kayla…."

5 minutes later.

"Now lets here's Leah singing Number One!"

Leah walked on the stage eyeing Hermione before the music came on.

_Hello? Is everybody watching?_

_Before i Get the party started _

_You know you wanna be invited _

_So step right up, and get a taste of what you're biting._

_Fell the groove when we move I'm the center._

_We'll get it right every night like we're meant to._

_When it all goes down I need to tell ya_

_You're gonna love me you're gonna tell me that you're ready to go._

_I'm already there look up in the air 'cause I'm the star of the show,_

_I'm Numba one, Baby Always Numba one baby _

_So forget what you heard this is my world_

_My world revolves around me oh oh My world revolves around me oh oh_

_Don't Think, there's ever someone better,_

_Dont think, you're ever gonna get her._

_You wish that you could be so clever_

_Step right up, cause you belong to me forever._

_Fell the groove when we move I'm the center._

_We'll get it right every night like we're meant to._

_When it all goes down I need to tell ya_

_You're gonna love me you're gonna tell me that you're ready to go._

_I'm already there look up in the air 'cause I'm the star of the show,_

_I'm Numba one, Baby Always numba one baby _

_So forget what you heard this is my world_

While everyone was clapping Hermione looked at her disgusted because although she sang it _REALLY GOOD _the song she choose and the way she sang it made her want to puke.

"beat that." Leah said passing by smirking.

Hermione looked at her sickly before walking on stage.

"Here is Hermione singing Give It Up."

Hermione looked at Leah smirking before she started singing.

_Someday I'll let you in_

_Treat you right_

_Drive you outta your mind_

_Oooh_

_You never met a chick like me_

_Burn so bright_

_I'm gonna make you blind_

_Always want what you can't have_

_Is it so bad_

_When you don't get what you wanted_

_Make you feel good_

_As I whip you_

_Into shape, ya boy_

_Let's get it started!_

_Give it up_

_You can't win_

_Cause I know where you've been_

_Such a shame_

_You don't put up a fight_

_That's a game that we play_

_At the end of the night_

_It's the same old story_

_But you never get it right_

_Give it up_

_Come a little closer_

_Baby, baby_

_Come a little closer_

_Come a little closer_

_Baby, baby_

_So stop trying to walk away_

_No you won't ever leave me behind_

_(Noooo)_

_You better believe that I'm here to stay_

_(That's right)_

_Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine_

_(Ooooohh)_

_Look at me boy_

_'Cause I got you_

_Where I want you_

_Isn't it so exciting?_

_Wanna shake you_

_When I break you_

_Take a backseat boy_

_Cause now I'm driving_

_Give it up_

_You can't win_

_Cause I know where you've been_

_Such a shame_

_You don't put up a fight_

_That's a game that we play_

_At the end of the night_

_It's the same old story_

_But you never get it right_

_Give it up_

_A oooh yeaaah_

_Ah oooho heeey_

_Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah_

_Come a little closer_

_Come a little closer_

_Baby, baby_

_Come a little closer_

_Come a little closer_

_Baby, baby_

_Come a little closer_

_Come a little closer_

_Baby_

_Yeah if you are my baby_

_And I'll make you crazy tonight_

_Look at me boy_

_'Cause I got you_

_Where I want you_

_Isn't it so exciting?_

_Wanna shake you_

_When I break you_

_Take a backseat boy_

_Cause now I'm driving_

_Give it up_

_You can't win_

_Cause I know where you've been_

_Such a shame_

_You don't put up a fight_

_That's a game that we play_

_At the end of the night_

_It's the same old story_

_But you never get it right_

_Give it up_

_Ohhhh_

_YEAH!_

Everyone started clapping and some wolf whistles were heard in the crowed making Hermione blush and Harry growl.

So bringing everyone on the stage Caleb spoke.

"So we heard 3 preformances and we will choose the winner by cheering."

"For Kayla!"

Cheering was heard from the sea of Grangers and friends before moving to Leah.

"For Leah!"

The cheering was louder with some wolf whistle heard.

"And lastly for Hermione!"

And that is the where the Cheer was so loud that a deaf man could hear.

"I guess that would be called a land slide" Caleb murmured.

"The winner is Hermione!" He said before giving Hermione the small trophy.

Hermione smiled before walking off the stage and back to the table.

_**So that is it for this chapter and yes I did use victorious songs!**_

_**Anyways the next chapter will be the 2**__**nd**__** part of the Granger family Reunion so stay tuned!**_

_**R&R (read&review) if you can **_


End file.
